In order to bring the findings of health services research to a larger audience we propose to publish two supplements to Medical Care (the official journal of the American Public Health Association). One of these supplements of approximately 350 pages type-set will be the proceedings of a National Center for Health Services Research conference held in Savannah, Georgia in October 1984 to review the state of the art in health services research. The second supplement will either consist of a NCHSR research synthesis monograph or other material to be chosen by the Editors of Medical Care.